Margaret Davidson
"Ah. This is Margaret Davidson. She's a ten-year-old girl. I knew she was a Putty Patroller, but reconsider this: she is very concern about civilian casualties. Yeah, that's right. She and her sister are also concern about civilian casualties. I guess we don't know if Fidel is the one who sent us after those wrong targets since he's been collaborating with the Coalition of the Red Star. Also, I guess we'll convince that Tabuu and Hakim are both targets instead." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrong Duo Margaret Davidsons is the first friendly Putty Patroller of the Davidson family and was the one of those who were once civilians that were been captured to become Putty Patrollers. Also, she is a younger sister of a 10 (ten)-year-old girl named Pearl Davidson. In World War III, she is just a civilian child that she lived with Pearl Davidson. Also, she is a good sister of Pearl Davidson, like what her older sister did so that she will be taking care of her. She is 5 (five) years old, and then before the North African Crisis, Rita Repulsa and her minions, the Putty Patrollers, assaulted her house and capture her and her sister because Rita Repulsa's factions wanted to turn many people, including kids, into Putty Patrollers, as part of the Putty Patroller Transformation Policy. Soon, she became a Putty Patroller by a magic spell casted by Rita Repulsa so she would be commanded to destroy humans that are part of the Grand Alliance and the Global Liberation Union, including the Hollow Zombies, the Candy Zombies and the Lambents, but she still is friendly with Pearl Davidson and she would spare humans that are part of the Coalition of the Red Star, even though she is too young for being deployed into a battle. In the siege of Kassala, she and her older sister escaped from Rita Repulsa so when they meet Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, including the other survivors, Su Ji-Hoon, Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov, Peter Högl, Lena Loud, Mohamed Kuol, Fadwa Lana Arian, Stanislav Volkov, Ahmed al-Arif, Sufyan Ghalil Bazzi, Humaid al-Sani and Michael Walker Jones, they decided to redeem themselves by joining the entire Grand Alliance while still in Putty Patroller forms, but only unmasked, after realizing that Fidel Emmanuel Santos is behind the killings in Dongola while he claimed that they are falsely accused of massacring civilians, then they became traitors to Rita's army because of their concerns about civilian casualties. Soon ,she joined the Grand Alliance, including the other survivors, especially Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Doro, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, to redeem herself to fight at enemies if she was fully trained, then she would be under Bruce Gutherson's command. In Operation Buttertoast, she is one of the only friendly Putty Patrollers to help Michael Walker Jones, traitor Dorodoros and the other survivors to fight against Tabuu and the Subspace Army, including the North African Patriotic Front, the Nile River Coalition, the Afrika Korps, the Global Liberation Union, the terrorists, the Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent, in her mission, as given by General Gutherson, while supporting the Rah-Rah-Robot, including her variants, such as the Obyekt 245 Robot of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the Type 260 Robot of Fauwan, at the same time. After the North African Crisis, she is now being protected by the Rah-Rah-Robot, including her variants, and many other allies of the entire Grand Alliance, but now she'll take responsibility to create Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Putty Patrollers for.the Motovov family. In every fight, she is a Putty Patroller kid, despite that she is too young to be protected by her big sister, but she can allow fighting if she was fully trained as well for being deployed to battle. In weapons, she can use a few of M18 Claymore mines, a few of L9 bar mines, an L16 81mm mortar, an MBT LAW, an M1911 pistol, an MATADOR, a Starstreak, an M1 Garand with a bayonet, an MP 40 and a combat knife. In battle, she may be too young for her to be left to die, but she will be brave and keep on pushing for victory for redeeming herself when she is in a Putty Patroller form, even without a mask. Now she will fight for herself, her sister, the Rah-Rah-Robot (including her variants), the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, Team Fortress Union, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, the USRAC, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, the Free Subspace Army and the res of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters